With a wire rope according to publication EP-A-1 040 221 a cylindrically formed core is provided with a number of wire strands twisted around the latter. Moreover, disposed between each adjacent pair of strands are filler elements which are made of a polymeric or elastomeric material and have an oriented molecular structure. Assigned respectively to these filler elements is an enlarged foot portion which fills the space formed between two strands and the core, and so can lie over the central core.
With this cylindrically formed core, during operation of the wire rope a flow outwards in the radial direction generally forms after a certain initial operating time, due to which grooves matched to the outer contours of the wire strands are produced around the periphery of the core. However, different disadvantages are associated with this, and in particular creep and so an extension of the whole wire rope occurs during operation which must be compensated again. Moreover, the rope diameter also changes during operation, and this must be taken into consideration when installing the latter.